1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved skylight construction and is concerned, more particularly, with an improved skylight construction preferably formed of a coextruded plastic material, thus adapting itself to simplified manufacture and having improved temperature resistant and weathering properties. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved gasket construction for the skylight, and one that is in particular characterized by improved weather and air tightness.
2. Background Discussion
An existing skylight construction is shown, by way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,340, granted May 22, 1984 and owned by the present assignee herein. This existing skylight construction is of plastic, including a frame that is comprised of a base frame and an operating leaf frame. A retainer that may be constructed of a lightweight metal material is typically employed for holding the glazing to the curb frame. Gasketing is typically provided between the glazing and the frame as well as between the frame components.
In connection with the gasketing that is typically provided in skylight constructions, and with reference to assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,340, it is noted that a tubular type gasket is employed between curb frame sections for providing an essentially single area sealing contact. In single piece curb frame sections, such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,799, it is typical to provide a cup-shaped gasket for sealing with the dome or glazing. However, such arrangements require the coextrusion of different configuration gaskets depending upon whether it is single piece or two piece curb frame application. Also, the gasketing generally provides only single area sealing contact.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved skylight construction, and in particular a skylight construction having an improved gasket system that is universally adaptable and useable in either single piece or multiple piece curb frame sections.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved sealing gasket for a skylight which is configured so as to provide proper sealing for both the application in which it is adapted to seal between curb frame sections as well as the application in which it is adapted to seal between the curb frame and covering or glazing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction having an improved sealing gasket arrangement, and one which in particular provides multiple area sealing contact.